Darkness Calls
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: Harry gets his inheritance. Slash. possible Draco/Harry/Blaise Threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness calls

By: Seraph Blake

Chapter 1: Inheiritance.

Darkness calls

Blood flows

My mind is blank

Filled with white insanity

My soul broken

Lost with a cause

My thoughts don't make sense

I'm drifting in and out.

Harry put his notebook down and looked at his clock on his nightstand.

11:58, blinked in red.

Two more minutes and he would be 17, a legal adult in the wizarding world. Then he could leave his happy and loving family (note the sarcasm, please)

Harry was snapped out of his musing by a bone-crushing pain run through his body. The pain was so great he passed out.

(Next Morning)

Harry opened his eyes and saw he was on the floor. He stood, catching his reflection in his mirror.

"Holy Shit" he whispered, his voice coming out like a velvet purr.

Harry was shocked, he had totally changed.

His hair was no longer short or spike, but straight and to his butt. It was midnight black, with green and silver streaks. His eyes brighter than before, had silver pupils that changed color every few seconds, he no longer had his baby fat, but a six-pack. His body was still feminine, if not more with a narrow waist and shapely hips.

He had grown to be about 5'11. but the biggest change were the wings, which were the color of darkness and seem to radiate it; his claws, that were very sharp; his fangs, long and pointy; and his black and silver fox ears and tails.

He was speechless. He knew wizards and witches reached their majority at seventeen, but his was a bit much.

That was when he noticed the owls around his room. He went to them and sorted through the letters and gifts, giving the owls a treat and then sending them off. Then he started to open them.

_**To my Lili brother, **_

_**Happbirthday! We're all finally seventeen! I can't wait for this year. Well I hope you like your present. **_

_**Love ya lots, **_

_**Big bro, **_

_**Ron**_

Harry opened his present, inside was a silver snitch. He smiled, then moved on.

_**Har,**_

_**I hope your doing okay and finished youer homework. I did. Ron, of course, didn't. I can't wait to see you at the beginning for he year. **_

_**With all my love, big sis,**_

_**Mione **_

Harry smiled even bigger. Mione had gotten him a book on familars and a book on DADA.

He got a bunch of food from Mrs. Weasley, pranking material form the twins, a book on dragons form Charlie, a book on breaking curses and charms from billm and a book on wizarding palotics form percy, and a snake pendent form ginny.

Then came Sirius and Remus.

_**Hey, Pup!**_

_**How are you? Good I hope! Happy birthday! Your finally seventeen, a legal adult. Oh…how they grow up. It seems like only a year ago you were calling me "pa'fo" .**_

Harry smiled.

_**Hullo, Cub! **_

_**It's moony! So your seventeen, congrats! We're so proud and we love so much. Also I'm taking the DADA postion again, with padfoot as my loyal assistant. **_

_**Love you, cub**_

_**Moony**_

_**And padfootm your loyal dog-father. (pawprint)**_

Then he looked at the other letters and presents.

His Hogwarts letter, where he got 13 O., was made head boy, and received a letter stating that he , along with Draco Malfoy , were going to help out two transfer students, Damien Alexander and Demetre Anderson.

After that was a Griggnott letter and a blank piece of parchment that he accidently dripped some blood on. Then it read:

_**Name: Seraph Gabriel Harry James Potter-Black-Blake-Slytherin-RavenClaw- Griffyidor-hufflepuff**_

_**Status: Pureblood **_

_**Species: Angel/Dark Elf/Kitsune/Wolf Hybrid.**_

_**--- Potter Line**_

_**Head of Family**_

_**-- Black line **_

_**Head of Family**_

_**-- Slytherin Line **_

_**Magical Heir**_

_**-- RavenClaw**_

_**Magical Heir**_

_**-- Hufflepuff**_

_**Magical Heir **_

_**-- Gryffindor **_

_**Magical Heir**_

_**-- Blake Line**_

_**Head of Family**_

_**Dark Elf Prince **_

_**Fallen angel Prince **_

_**Royal Kitsune**_

_**Royal Wolf.**_

Harry sat there shocked. He was so shocked he didn't notice anything till a box puffed in front of him. He opened it and inside were seven rings, chocker, and a bracelet. He put them on and then fainted, again.

End chapter 1

AN: New Story. Tell me What you Think.


	2. AN PLEASE READ! URGENT!

Dear Readers, I am Very sorry to say that at the moment all of my stories that I haven't finished are on temporary hiatus. I will eventually finish them but I have lost a lot of interest in them . Also since I wrote them I have matured somewhat in my writing. I have also lost interest in Draco/Harry and I'm doing a lot more Crossover that I will post. At the moment my family is going through some really rough personal problems and I was in an accident not so long ago, So things will be slow, But I will try my hardest to start posting again. For those that I'm Beta for, I'm am very sorry that I haven't sent you anything, but I will be sending you all a email as soon as a can, I hope that you can all forgive me. Thank you.

P.S I have some challenges that I will post later, But if you want to know them right now, email or message me.

Dami an Akemi Sinlayr


End file.
